The present invention relates to disposable razors and relates in particular to one-piece ultra low cost disposable razors.
The disposable razor market is highly competitive, and it is vital that manufacturing costs, particularly material handling costs, be held to an absolute minimum.
In addition, a continuing effort must be made to seek out cost reduction methods and procedures.
Molding a razor of plastic in one piece is a prime necessity in reducing expense of handling piece-parts.
The language "one piece" in this application is intended to refer to the initial molding of all elements of a razor as a single piece-part save the blade package.
"Blade package" is intended to denote a single or twin blade (with blade spacer if twin), all blades having a single cutting edge.
Razors of one-piece construction embracing inventions distinct from the present invention are disclosed and described in copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 615,604 filed May 31, 1984, U.S. Ser. No. 615,603 filed May 31, 1984, and U.S. Ser. No. 607,041 filed May 4, 1984.